God Save the Queen, er, Bella
by your royal highness
Summary: In an attempt to escape Victoria, Edward forces the Cullens and Bella on a vacation to London for Spring Break. But Victoria follows them there, threatening Bella's life... again. It forces Edward to leave Bella in the hands of someone else, but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

The seconds seemed to slowly trickle by as I stared impatiently at the clock. Come on, come on! Get there! Get there! Get to that 3:45 mark!

I couldn't wait till Spring Break, which meant more time with Edward and less time with Charlie getting annoyed that I was spending an insane amount of time with the Cullens. And that also meant no making Charlie dinner; he was spending the time over at Billy's.

"Bella, you look tense," A cool hand grasped mine in a light, yet firm grip, "Are you okay?"

I turned and smiled at Edward. He smiled back, stroking his thumb against my knuckles.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just ready for school to be out." I sighed, and then shifted my eyes back to the clock. Just a few more seconds! Come on!

Edward's light, velvet chuckle made me soften even more, "Bella, relax, please?" He asked, and I tried.

The bell sounded, and we all cheered, standing up.

"Okay, class, have a nice Spring Break, and I'll see you all in two weeks!" Mr. Banner announced, clapping his hands together in excitement as we all pushed and shoved out of the classroom doorway.

"Hey! Watch where you're going _Newton_." Austin spat at Mike, who immediately moved out of the way. I knew that Mike was too chicken to go after Austin, captain of the small town's football team.

"Move it!" Another guy, I think by the name of Jared yelled at someone.

"Bella!" It was Angela, "Bella, Bella, Bella! Aren't you so happy that it's Spring Break?" She asked as Edward dragged me out of biology class, his hand still attached to mine as if it lived there. I wish it would. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, Angela, I actually am. That means less time at school, and more time…at home." I mean to say 'with Edward' but I felt that that may be pushing it with Angela. I was sure that she wanted to do something together, and I would looked forward to it, really I would, but it wouldn't be how I'd want to spend my Spring Break: away from Edward.

"Edward!" Alice's voice broke me out of my talk with Angela, and she ran up to us.

She looked frazzled, completely disorganized, and as if she hadn't slept for days.

She hasn't slept for centuries, but that was beside the point.

She looked awful.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her, and Edward tightened his grip on waist.

"Alice!" Edward scolded, his tone low, but deadly and velvet, "I thought it was something important, Alice. That is _not_ important! You're fretting over _that_?"

"Yes!" She moaned, dropping her designer bag onto the ground.

Alice _never_ did something like that; she _never_ dropped her designer,_ Louis Vuitton _bag onto the ground.

"What happened?" I murmured in Edward's ear as she bent down to pick it up as well as the 'props', books, pencils, paper, which seemed to be filled pretty nicely, and money off of the ground.

"She had a vision." He stated, simply, and it must not have been bad; Edward's face did not reflect any signs of nervousness or anxiousness.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Jasper turning her down."

"Turning her down about what?" I asked, confused. What would Jasper turn her down for? What could Alice possibly ask that Jasper would turn down?

"She wanted to sleep with him tonight."

"Vampires can't sleep." I pointed out, and he laughed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you are so innocent." He gave me a crooked smile, and I pouted as he dragged me towards his car.

"Are you coming over for dinner?" I asked as he helped me into his car.

"No, I have some things to catch up on with Carlisle, some information I have to share. Basically like an information download session, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Information download session?" I asked, "I thought you knew everything!"

"I don't know everything, Bella, love." He said, giving me a smile. I smiled back. "Do you want to listen to some music today? We could listen to Debussy." His face turned up into a bigger grin, and I smiled back.

"I'd love to listen to Debussy." I found the CD case, sitting on top in the glove compartment, and opened it up, placing the CD in.

"Clair de Lune." Edward said, and I smiled, nodding my head as I flipped to the track.

"I know, it's our favorite."

We drove in silence the way home, Edward holding onto my hand the whole time as he drove.

The song ended as we reached my house, and he was over at my door in an instant, holding it open for me.

"My lady," He gave me a crooked smile as he reached his hand out to take mine. I smiled, taken it in mine as I stepped out of the car and onto the gravel of my driveway. As he pulled me out of the way so that he could close the door, I glanced over and noticed that Charlie's cruiser was not accompanying my truck and Edward's Volvo in front of my house.

I knitted my eyes together in confusion, but Edward didn't seem to notice as we walked towards the front door of the house, his hand still attached to mine. He opened the door up too and looked around.

"Charlie's not here." Edward stated, surprise definite in his voice.

"I don't know why." I was being honest as I let go of Edward's hand and started towards the kitchen. Propped up against the microwave was a small, white note with a familiar scrawl on it.

_Bella_ It said, and I picked it up, opening up the uneven fold that my Dad had made.

_Got a little duty in the forest today, a bunch of jokers trying to set off fireworks, they've already burned down a couple of trees and wrecked their car, a VW Rabbit. Don't bother making me dinner, I'll just get Jim to pick something up for me later, hope you had a good day! I won't, I'll have to arrest these kids. I don't want to do it, but they're disturbing us as much as those wolves did!_

_-Charlie_

A VW Rabbit?

Jacob?

I dropped the note, my hands shaking.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward's velvet voice broke through my nervousness, and I found myself dropping to the ground with a plop. He bent down next to me and placed his hands on either sides of my face. "Love, love." He said, "Bella Swan, talk to me, please. What's wrong?"

I wasn't even aware of Edward talking, his lips just kept moving.

The only thing that was on my mind was Jacob getting arrested. I could almost guess that the rest of the pack was there too, but why would they be setting off fireworks? And why did they have to be so stupid? Did _I_ do something? I could almost see the expression on Charlie's face when he finally recognized the teenagers. It would be Jake and probably Embry and Quil too. I could almost picture it now; Charlie's disgusted, okay, maybe not disgusted, probably shocked expression as he placed the handcuffs on the three boys, shoving them into his cruiser.

Jacob, Jacob, how could he do this? How could he do this to me? Was he still trying to get me into more trouble for the motorcycle incident? I was already on house arrest, what else could Charlie do to me? But why would Jacob be out there in the woods setting off fireworks? Had he run into Victoria, hoping that the fireworks would create such a spark and commotion that she would either run away, or they would hit her?

I could feel myself pale, emotional and physically. I felt that I wasn't in this world. Instead I felt that I was in limbo between life and death. Everything was blurry, and my heart seemed to be pounding out of my chest. My breathing stopped, at least, I think it did, and I only became aware when cold, ice cold lips touched my cheek.

And then, like a light switch, everything came zooming back towards me, my vision, my hearing, and my breathing.

I was lying on the ground, my back was slumped against the cabinet of my kitchen, and my legs were sprawled all over the tile floor. Edward was bent in front of me and was kissing my cheek.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He breathed in between kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face towards mine, kissing him on the lips. He broke off as I tried to get my tongue in his mouth, and he looked down at the ground, controlling himself, I believed, and then he looked back up at me, staring right into my eyes.

It seemed as if he was trying to see right into my very soul. He probably could, too, if he wanted to. He probably was, in fact, right now.

"What happened? Do you not want to talk about it? Where's Charlie, is he all right?" Edward asked, concern thriving in his words as they rolled off his tongue with ease.

"Charlie's fine. But he won't be fine when he finds out who's setting off fireworks in the woods."

"So that's what Alice was thinking about." He murmured, looking down at the ground and running a hand through his beautiful, reddish-brown hair.

"Excuse me?" I asked, annoyed. Had Edward told me a fake vision?

He gave me a crooked smile as he looked up at me, "Alice had a vision that the woods were on fire, but I didn't know it was because of the fireworks." He watched my face turn into an angry scowl. He lied to me! My face changed to an annoyed pout, and he ran the back of his hand across my left cheek sending a tingle up and down my body, "Sorry I lied to you, love. Truly, I am."

"It's Quil, Embry, and Jacob who are setting off the fireworks, Edward." I said, my voice low, but no expression or tone was found in my words.

He raised his eyebrows in complete surprise and smirked, "That will be a fun car ride to the police station. Too bad I won't be there to see Jacob get arrested." He smiled, and I slapped his arm. It didn't hurt him, but it definitely hurt me.

"That's not funny!" I commanded.

"Sorry, love." He smiled again, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too, Bella Swan."

I kissed his cheek and he buried his face into my hair.

Edward and I eventually made it up to my bedroom, and Edward left, realizing he was late for his 'information download' session with Carlisle. It was about an hour or two before Charlie came back home, exhausted, mumbling on about how disappointed he was with Jacob and his fireworks stunt. I didn't say anything, but they have to keep his car at the police station until he's released. He's a minor, so he couldn't go to prison, and I could feel my mind and heart relax like a too tight belt had just been taken off, allowing me to breathe again. Quil and Embry would join him as the three of the boys would spend the night at the police station. Even in my room, the furthest from the kitchen, I could hear Charlie's voice yelling into the phone at Billy Black, who obviously didn't care that his son had just destroyed half of the Forks/La Push forest. He didn't even say goodnight to me, he was so angry, and he slammed the door to his bedroom so loudly that even I was startled.

Edward should be coming back soon, and I couldn't wait for his arrival. I could hear the water running for Charlie's shower, and the phone rang just as he turned it on.

"Bella?" he called, "Could you get that for me? I'm sort of…not decent!"

"Sure, Dad!" I called back, and then ran down the stairs to get the phone. "Hello?" I asked, out of breath.

"Bella!" It was Edward. I could hear my heart beat accelerate. This was not good. He didn't come over to tell me whatever it was he wanted to tell me.

"Edward! Hey, you…you're still coming over tonight, right?" I asked, keeping my voice down just in case Charlie could hear me in his shower. I doubted it, but I didn't want to take my chances.

"No," His tone was as if he didn't want to say what he did, "I'm sorry, I can't. I've got a couple of things to catch up on. But I'm sorry, Bella. Please, don't come over here. Alice will be watching you."

"Alice is coming over?" I asked, and I could hear him shake his head.

"No, Bella. She'll be watching you. In her visions." He groaned, "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go. Goodnight, and sleep dreams. I love you."

"I love you…" I heard a click of the phone and a dial tone came up, "…too?" I brought the phone away from my ear and stared at it, completely confused.

Edward just hung up on me?

**Edward's POV**

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Alice sat, leaning over the daily crossword puzzle in the New York Times.

"_Species of Chewbacca. Wookiee! Duh!" _Alice thought, smiling, _"Okay, so that was 52 down…W-O-O-K-"_

I slammed the papers that I had in my hands over her puzzle, and she looked startled, looking up at my face and then back down at the information on the page.

It was eight first class tickets for London flying out of Seattle on Sunday, and five star, presidential suite hotel reservations as well as car rental confirmation forms.

She skimmed over the sheets, completely confused, shoving each one out of the way.

"London?" She asked, looking up at me, "London, _England_?" She asked, her eyebrows raising at England.

"We're going there for Spring Break. As fast as we can. _Now._" I could tell that my voice was turning into a growl, and I didn't care. The faster that I could get Bella out of Forks, the better. Victoria was not going to get her. She wasn't even going to think about placing a finger on her beautiful body without getting what was coming to her.

Bella needed to get out of Forks, and she needed to be unaware of why we needed to get out, _fast_.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're the psychic." I sneered, "You tell me." And with that, I snatched the papers back up, startling her again, and then stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

The alarm clock buzzed, and I groaned. I had forgotten to turn it off. It was Spring Break, I didn't have to get up this early to get ready anymore.

It had been a long, sleepless night, without Edward there by my side. I had tossed and turned for what seemed like hours (it probably was) before I finally fell into a light sleep. I felt as if I had been awake for hours, if not the whole night.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut _up_!" I yelled, though my voice still showed that I was very tired.

"Bella, love, is that any way to talk to me?" A velvet voice asked, and I opened my eyes as wide as they could go, and I sat up. He was leaning up against the wall next to my window and in front of my bed.

"Edward." I breathed, and then stumbled out of bed. He caught me before I fell, and a light chuckle escaped his lips.

"Bella," He smiled, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you last night. I didn't sleep well." I admitted, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I know. You were very restless."

I sighed and pulled away from him, "I have to get ready. Today's the first day of Spring Break, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Edward said, and I leaned up on my toes, pecking him on the lips. He didn't move, and I went back down onto the base of my heels. I stared up at him, confused. He hadn't kissed me back, in fact, it felt as if I had kissed a statue.

"Edward…?" I asked, and he just stared down at me. Pure fear and terror was burning in his topaz eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was for me. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate, and then, with a flash, Edward was gone. I turned around, and then back, "Edward?" I asked, the terror rising in my voice. But he arrived back in another flash, but this time, he had a suitcase in his hand. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion, "Edward, what is that?"

"We're taking a little vacation for Spring Break." His eyes didn't change, but his voice stayed cool and collected, catching me off guard. His eyes and his tone in voice said two different stories. It was as if someone was controlling his eyes, but someone else was controlling his voice.

"Where?" I asked, trying to block out my thoughts. My eyes were probably just playing tricks on me.

"London, England."

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. I gaped, opening and closing my mouth as I did so, "London…Edward…Spring Break…Me…Charlie…England…how? Why?" I managed to spit out, and Edward smiled.

"I just thought it would be a nice little retreat."

"Just the two of us?"

"No, the rest of the Cullens as well." He said, placing the suitcase down on top of my bed. I couldn't find words as he swiftly walked past me and towards my closet, opening it up more gracefully then I could have ever done. He pulled out a couple of pairs of jeans and a couple of blue tops, including a gray one.

"What's the rush, Edward?" I asked, but he ignored me, just giving me a small glance out of the corner of his eye as I walked towards him, "Edward!" He continued grabbing out pants and shirts out of my closet, folding them neatly into my suitcase. I finally reached out and placed a hand on his arm as he was placing a jacket into my suitcase, "Edward, what's going on? Who's threatening my life now?"

He stopped and sighed, as if he had been defeated.

"Is it Victoria again?" I asked, and I could feel him tense up.

"No." He spat, but then his expression calmed, "I just wanted you to have another good human experience, going out of the country."

"Edward, I've already been out of the country." I said, "Remember? Volterra?"

"Bella, don't even remind me of that again." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a long, exasperated, sigh, "I put you in danger, and it was my fault. It was entirely my fault. Everything was my fault. Oh, Bella." He suddenly pulled me into his arms, crushing me against his chest as he buried his face into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I just want you to be safe."

"No, Bella, don't worry about me. Worry about your own safety." He said, and I nodded my head. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He ran his hand over my hair.

"I want to go with you. I've always wanted to go to London, but…"

"But what? It's all done. Plane tickets, hotel rooms, and even car rentals." He gave me a crooked smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's just Charlie. I'm still grounded, Edward. You aren't even supposed to be here."

He frowned, and I could feel my heart threaten to break, "Please stop frowning, Edward. You're hurting me."

"I'm sorry, love. We'll find a way to convince him. He's in a good mood right now. His thoughts are at ease. I'm going to have to go. Alice will be watching, love. Go and talk to him. As him if it's all right. We're leaving tomorrow, and Esme and Carlisle are coming, do not forget that." He lightly grabbed my chin between his fingers and pointed it up so that he could peck me softly on the lips. "I love you. Good luck." He said, and I smiled, giving him a peck back.

"I love you, too." I said, and then, his fingers were gone, and I managed to get a small glimpse of the bottom of his shoes as he ran out the window.

I didn't want to have to tell Charlie, even though I wanted to go with Edward to London. It would be fun, and I really couldn't think of a better Spring Break vacation. My lips still tingled from his kiss, and I ran my fingers across my lips.

I'll get changed and then tell Charlie.

As I got changed, I thought about all the fun that Edward and I would have. It would be the perfect vacation. The Cullens, my favorite family in the entire world, and me all together, in a place that I had only visited in my dreams. But, the best part was that Charlie wouldn't be there. I wouldn't have to see his intense glare on my boyfriend, and I wouldn't be able to not see Edward for almost the whole day. I wouldn't hear Charlie scolding me, and I wouldn't be on 'house arrest'.

I sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen where Charlie sat, leaning over the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Dad." I said, sitting down."

"Hey, Bells. Good morning. What are we having to eat?" What a perfect way to butter him up! Making him his favorite breakfast! I already knew it; scrambled eggs, extra cheese, bacon, toast with strawberry jelly, and orange juice.

"A surprise." I said, grinning as I made my way over to the fridge.

"So what are you going to do during Spring Break?" He asked as I cracked the eggs into a bowl before I started beating them with the egg beater.

"Well…Edward did invite me somewhere with his family." I could feel my Dad roll his eyes as I poured the eggs into the frying pan. They crackled as I turned up the heat.

"Where?" He asked, even though he probably would say no.

I squeaked, and then immediately hated Edward for making me do this, "London."

"London?" He asked, his voice rising in surprise, "As in London, _England_?" I flipped the eggs over and turned around, facing him.

I nodded my head, and he stood up.

Hatred and disapproval was burning in his eyes, and I could tell that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

I winced, closing my eyes and getting ready for the yelling that was going to go on. Instead, Charlie just walked into the other room and grabbed his officer's belt off of the coat hanger, where it normally sat.

"Ch-Dad! What are you doing? Are you going to…" I noticed the gun that was sitting on his belt as he attached it, "Are you going to shoot him?"

He didn't say anything, and I ran towards him, placing a hand on his arm, "You can't! You can't! Dad, please! Edward didn't do anything wrong! Dad, please! Esme and Carlisle are going to be there, too! All of the Cullens are! Dad, please! Dad!"

He sighed and the angrily undid his belt, hanging it back up. He stalked back over towards the kitchen, and I followed him. The eggs were starting to burn, I could smell it, and I ran over and flipped them over in the pan.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was uncalled for. But you don't have to do _everything_ with him." Charlie said, glowering over his mug of coffee.

"Well what else am I supposed to do over Spring Break?"

"Hang out with Jake?" Charlie asked, hope rising in his voice.

"I thought you were mad at him." I said, trying to keep Jake out of the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. The judge this morning put him and his two friends on house arrest for a week. Jacob kept arguing, and the judge almost gave him a month, but I managed to settle him down. Never mind. Edward does seem more responsible then Jacob right now. And besides, Jacob needs to be punished. Billy doesn't care, but Jacob's car may get impounded if he lets the light on that little box that they put on his ankle go from green to red."

"What?" I asked.

"When you're put onto house arrest, you get a little black box that acts as an anklet. You wear it on your ankle, and you can't take it off. If he takes it off, then the police, me, are contacted. There's also a server. He can walk a hundred yards, but if he goes further then that, then the button on his ankle goes red, and he has fifteen seconds to get back to green or we have to come and arrest him. And if he disconnects the server, the police have to come. He's not gonna last a week." He seemed deeply upset, and I was just stunned by the news.

Jacob Black?

_My_ Jacob Black?

On house arrest?

He would go insane! Charlie _was_ right, he won't last a week. I could feel my face go pale as images of Charlie arresting Jacob, a disappointed look on his face as if he was arresting his own son flashed in my mind.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the images, so I tried a different topic, "So, Dad? Can I go with the Cullens for England?"

"When are they leaving?"

"Tomorrow. They're leaving for a week."

He sighed, and grumbled, "If you make me a good breakfast, then fine. You can _go_." He spat, and I smiled. He huffed, and I hugged him.

"Thank you Dad!" I said, and then ran over to make a different set of eggs. The other ones had burned.


End file.
